


Dolce&Gabbana

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Вайсс-лото писала в 2011 году. Задание: "Кен постирал любимый белый топ Ёдзи с розовыми носками Оми. Сердобольный Оми напоил блондина валерьянкой, которая на него подействовала как-то странно. Ая просто не вовремя прошел мимо."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolce&Gabbana

**Author's Note:**

> R за мат и PG-13 за всё остальное. Кажется, других предупреждений нет (насколько я помню).  
> No beta!  
> Мне этот текст кажется не особо удачным. Поэтому ставлю стёб.

\- ХИДАКА-А-А!!!  
От этого возгласа пожилая Момоэ-сан, дремавшая на солнышке у входа в магазинчик, всхрапнула и со страху подпрыгнула в кресле, а ее бело-рыжий кот испуганно прижал уши к голове, на полном ходу выскочил из зарослей монстеры, где у него давным-давно было устроено лежбище, и юркнул под прилавок.  
\- Хидака, мать твою!!! Где ты, вредитель рода человеческого? Да я тебя сейчас в цемент укатаю! Ты что же сделал, гад?!  
Голос Йоджи слышался все ближе и ближе. Кот затихарился под прилавком, нервно постукивая кончиком хвоста по полу.  
Кен высунулся с кухни, где смешивал себе в блэндере какой-то спортивный супер-питательный белковый коктейль.  
\- Чего орешь? Тут я.  
Оми с любопытством выглянул из своей комнаты и начал быстро-быстро спускаться по лестнице.  
Йоджи влетел в кухню, потрясая в воздухе какими-то розовыми тряпками.  
\- Ты… Ты!.. – судя по всему, как только Кудо посмотрел в наивные чистые глаза Кена, словарный запас блондина резко уменьшился. – Какого хера, а? Я тебя спрашиваю!  
Хидака предпринял стратегически-правильное решение и убрал готовый коктейль в холодильник. Если сейчас тут будут летать столы и табуретки, то, хотя бы, еда не пропадет.  
По всей видимости, нахальный футболист свою вину признавать не собирался… В чем бы эта вина не заключалась. Ситуация немного прояснилась, когда Йоджи вышвырнул на обеденный стол то тряпье, что держал в руке. Оми тут же признал деталь своей одежды.  
\- Ой, это же мои носки!  
Розовые. Хлопковые. Носки.  
\- Да, Омиччи, этот идиот засунул в стиральную машину твои носки вместе с моим белым топом! И прокипятил! – Йоджи возмущенно указал на идиота, то есть, на Хидаку, пальцем.  
Кен побагровел и тоже начал орать:  
\- Ну, так и стирал бы сам, не хрен свои шмотки в общую корзину сваливать!  
Кена хлебом не корми, дай только поскандались, да отношения повыяснять, но, в отличие от того же Кудо, он, как быстро заводился, так же быстро и остывал. Оми быстро цапнул со стола причину испорченной одежды Балинеза и спрятал в задний карман своих шортов. А вот Кудо придется успокаивать. И, по всей видимости, именно ему, Цукиено.  
\- Что за визги? – на кухню заглянул мрачный Фудзимия. – Кудо, что орешь, будто ноготь сломал? Вы мне народ в магазине распугаете.  
Ноготь? Ноготь?! Он не ослышался?  
Йоджи набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, собираясь рассказать, где он видел этот народ, вместе с ногтями, но Фудзимия его перебил, повернувшись к Кену:  
\- Хидака, хотите драться, так идите вниз. Нечего тут мебель громить, – это он, наверное, вспомнил свой первый день в Вайсс. Подобные приемы в команду долго не забываются.  
\- Да больно оно мне надо! – Кен гордо задрал голову и поспешил ретироваться с кухни, пока не очнется потерпевший Йоджи, ошеломленный тем, что его только что обозвали бабой…  
Ну, хорошо, допустим, не обозвали. Но намек ведь про ногти был, так?  
\- Фудзимия!! – нашелся, наконец, Йоджи с ответом, но означенного Фудзимии уже не было в кухне. Он внес свои пять копеек в отвратительный день Йоджи и смылся обратно в магазин. Цветочки пищащим школьницам продавать.  
На кухне остался только Оми, с сочувствием хлопающий большими голубыми глазищами.  
\- Йоджи-ку-ун, - протянул мальчишка, - сядь, пожалуйста.  
И даже выдвинул табурет из-под стола, чтобы Кудо уж точно его послушался.  
Кудо на табурет не сел, – упал, как подкошенный.  
\- Что за сука эта жизнь, Омиччи, - пробормотал плейбой.  
\- Давай я тебе сейчас чаю заварю, нэ? – защебетал, запорхал по кухне Оми. – Хороший чай, с ромашкой. Я видел, где он у Момоэ-сан лежит, сейчас сделаю.  
\- Омиччи, думаю, чаем мне сейчас не поможешь, - хмуро сообщил Йоджи, потерянно рассматривая скомканную в руках полинявшую ткань своего бывшего топа. – Знаешь, этот топ у меня был счастливый, - с горечью произнес плейбой.  
\- М-м? – Оми изобразил внимание, ползая по кухонному шкафу, привстав на цыпочки. Потом потянулся за чем-то в самый дальний угол самой верхней полки.  
\- Я с ним мог любую девчонку снять, понимаешь? Улыбка, шутка, очки еще вот так приподнять, – и все, она твоя, бери тепленькой. А теперь все коту под хвост пошло! – Йоджи снова начал заводиться со злости.  
\- Йоджи-кун, ну, не расстраивайся ты так, - сердобольный Оми знал, что сейчас Балинезу требуется лишь внимание, поэтому решил его выслушать. По доброте душевной, он порой проводил с Кудо и Хидакой беседы на тему «ты хочешь поговорить об этом?»  
\- Купишь себе новый топ, еще лучше, чем этот.  
\- Блин, чиби, ты еще такой… чиби… - протянул Йоджи, ничего плохого не имея в виду. – Это же коллекционная модель. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько мне стоила эта тряпка от Дольче и Габбана?  
Теперь – уже действительно тряпка.  
Электрический чайник, вскипев, щелкнул. Разговор не клеился. Оми кинулся в срочном порядке заливать заварку кипятком. Потом достал пузырек темно-коричневого стекла и аккуратно отмерил в кружку Кудо пару чайных ложек какого-то темного настоя.  
\- Это что? – Кудо повел носом, подозрительно принюхиваясь.  
\- А, это… - Оми попытался прочесть надпись на этикетке, но та частично стерлась. – Это Момоэ-сан принимает, когда приходит от соседки, перенервничав. И коту, наверное, дает. Валерьянка это.  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я это выпил? – Йоджи с сомнением заглянул в поставленную перед ним кружку.  
\- Йоджи-ку-ун, - вздохнул-протянул Цукиено, встав напротив стола, за которым сидел расстроенный Кудо, уперев руки в боки, – ну будь же ты серьезным, а! Это даже кот пьет, и с ним все в порядке. Так что… и ты пей давай, короче.  
Кудо вздохнул. Ярость на Кена и расстройство из-за испорченной одежды до сих пор не улеглось. Возможно, успокаивающее ему действительно поможет.  
\- За тебя, боевой товарищ! – Йоджи отсалютовал своему когда-то-белому-топу кружкой и принялся прихлебывать чай.  
Оми только возвел очи горе. Молча. Чтобы лишний раз не провоцировать.  
Через пару минут, под вздохи и покачивания головой прикончив содержимое кружки, Йоджи поднялся из-за стола и… покачнулся. На лбу у него выступила испарина, и он вытер ее своей тряп… То есть, топом. Бывшим.  
Переведя глаза на розовое нечто, которое он до сих пор сжимал в кулаке, Йоджи пробормотал:  
\- Как-то странно я себя чувствую.  
Оми подскочил к нему поближе, чтобы поймать в случае чего. Потому что плейбой стоял в дверях кухни, пошатываясь, словно был пьяный.  
\- Йоджи-кун, что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, чибик, все в порядке. Жарко только. Пойду-ка я прилягу…  
Кудо пробормотал это себе под нос и медленным шагом, держась за стену, - сказывался большой опыт нахождения дома в нетрезвом виде, - направился в свою комнату.  
Мимо него прошествовал Фудзимия. Оглядел с головы до ног и промолчал.  
А вот Кудо, судя по всему, смолчать не смог.  
\- Что, Ая, ну, давай, скажи: «Йоджи, ты снова напился, Йоджи – алка-а-аш!» - передразнил его плейбой.  
\- Ты не пил, - ответствовал Фудзимия, безошибочно по запаху определив валерьянку, которой Оми напоил плейбоя.  
\- Блин, все-то ты знаешь… - будто бы расстроился Йоджи. Оттеснил Аю плечом и пробормотал себе под нос:  
\- Да иди ты на хер, Фудзимия.  
Ая изменился в лице, посуровел, но Йоджи, как ни в чем не бывало, прошествовал в магазин. Злополучный топ цвета розовой сахарной ваты, болтался у него в руке, как спущенный по случаю траура флаг.  
\- Йоджи-кун, ты прилечь хотел, - пискнул было Цукиено, но его не услышали.  
Фудзимия переглянулся с ним непонимающим взглядом и поспешил за Кудо вдогонку. Как бы плейбой в состоянии шока в магазине дел не натворил.  
И его опасения были вполне оправданны.  
В магазине плейбой уже вовсю общался с какой-то молоденькой девушкой. Почему-то ее восторженное лицо с каждой секундой становилось все более кислым и бледным.  
Парни услышали только окончание их беседы.  
\- …И еще, милочка, раз уж взялись красить губы такой яркой помадой, то тени надо бы использовать более тусклые. И фасон юбки другой, а то бедра слишком полные. И вообще, что это вы оделись, как девочка-подросток на первое свидание? Вам же уже лет за тридцать… Вы вообще сюда для чего пришли? Цветы покупать или мужиков клеить? – с этими словами Кудо приспустил свои фирменные черные очки на кончик носа и мило подмигнул покупательнице.  
Та всхлипнула и пулей вылетела из магазина.  
Кудо обернулся и, с чувством выполненного долга, довольно вздохнул. Фудзимия наблюдал за ним, сузив глаза.  
\- Что смотришь, Ая? – ехидно вопросил его Кудо. – Кстати, давно хотел тебе сказать кое-что…  
Фудзимия встревожено обернулся к ошеломленному Оми и краем губ спросил:  
\- Оми-кун, что ты ему дал?  
\- Валерьянку, - пискнул чибик. – Момоэ-сан ее даже коту дает.  
\- Это полный… - Ая не договорил, предоставляя воображению Оми самому подбирать окончание фразы.  
За спиной Йоджи зацокали по кафельному полу звонкие каблучки. Он развернулся, видимо, рассчитывая увидеть еще одну покупательницу, но наткнулся на Манкс.  
\- Здравствуйте, мальчики, - поприветствовала она Вайсс, многозначительно помахивая коричневым конвертом, в котором содержалась информация об их сегодняшней миссии.  
Кен отошел от прилавка с кассой, попутно чуть не отдавив хвост сидевшему там коту, и направился к входной двери, намереваясь повесить табличку «Закрыто» и опустить роллеты. Оставалось полчаса рабочего времени. Вряд ли у них еще будут какие-нибудь покупатели сегодня.  
\- Манкс, моя дорогая Манкс, - пропел Кудо, притворным жестом прикрыв глаза ладонью. – Вы, как всегда, такая… Красная! Скажите, а вы с Аей пользуетесь одной и той же краской для волос? Всегда вот хотел спросить. А на таких высоких шпильках вам удобно? Вы их специально для нашего магазина надеваете? А в машине наверняка в спортивных тапочках сидите, когда на педали нажимать приходится. И эти босоножки с носочками… Знаете, сегодня я с носками совершенно не дружу.  
\- Кудо, замолкни! – прошипел Ая яростно.  
Как ни странно, Йоджи замолчал. И только стоял, покачиваясь, для верности держась рукой за витрину с маргаритками.  
\- Что это с ним? – подозрительно спросила Манкс у Оми.  
\- Ничего страшного, Манкс-сан. Пойдемте, - и Оми повел секретаршу Персии к лестнице в подвал, от греха подальше. Кен потянулся за ними, оставляя Йоджи на попечение Фудзимии.  
\- Кудо, ты сегодня не в рабочем состоянии, - яростно прошипел Ая, осматривая плейбоя с головы до ног, чтобы лишний раз убедиться в своих словах.  
\- Ну что ты. Я всегда готов прикончить парочку мерзавцев, не думай, что и сегодня не смогу, - возразил ему Балинез, мягко улыбаясь. – Знаешь, я давно хотел у тебя спросить, а чего ты постоянно такой… Будто катану проглотил? Суровый, холодный. А-ая, тебе не идет! – и погрозил Фудзимии пальцем, для чего ему пришлось отпустить стойку с цветами.  
Йоджи покачнулся и начал падать лицом вперед, но Ая, разумеется, предвидел падение, - Балинеза уже не просто качало, его штормило со страшной силой, - и успел поймать его за плечи.  
\- Да ты же на ногах не стоишь.  
\- Ага, Ая, - Йоджи шумно втянул носом воздух.  
Ая опустил голову и увидел, что Кудо прикрыл глаза, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею.  
\- Не стою, но лежа я еще ого-го. Хочешь проверить? – мурлыкнул Балинез и потерся щекой о его ворот.  
Ая застыл, придерживая его за плечи.  
\- Это ты сейчас зачем сказал?  
\- Парни, вы идете? – Кен поднялся из подвала, чтобы позвать их смотреть кассету от Персии. Увидел Кудо, голова которого безвольно свесилась на плечо Аи, и с удивлением приоткрыл рот.  
\- Он вообще никакой, - прокомментировал Ая ситуацию. – Пойду его наверх отведу. Начинайте без меня.  
\- Окей, - и Кен загрохотал кроссовками обратно вниз по винтовой лестнице.  
\- Интересно, и что это у Момоэ-сан за чай такой… - пробормотал Йоджи. – У меня все плывет, Ая. Мне так плохо…  
\- Блевать будешь? – практично уточнил Фудзимия, прикидывая, сразу довести плейбоя до его комнаты или сперва в туалет доставить.  
\- Не-е, - протянул блондин. – Мне без тебя плохо, Ая. Побудешь со мной?  
\- У нас миссия, - сурово отрезал Ая, разворачивая Йоджи к лестнице и подталкивая к ней.  
\- А потом? Ая? – Йоджи по лестнице подниматься не желал. Он развернулся на первой ступеньке и снова прижался всем телом к Фудзимие. Он, кажется, даже заурчал, словно большой, охочий до ласки кот, когда ошеломленный Ая, вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть наглеца, опустил ладонь ему на затылок.  
\- А потом ты ничего не вспомнишь, - с хорошо скрываемой горечью ответил Ая. На щеках у него заалел слабый румянец.  
\- Ая… прошептал блондин ему на ухо, - я хочу… Я так хочу… спать!.. Но с тобой…  
Фудзимия покраснел еще сильнее, оттолкнул от себя плейбоя и почти волоком потащил его до комнаты.  
\- Сейчас проспишься, а к утру все пройдет… Надеюсь, - добавил он хмуро, проклиная в мыслях валерьянку, Кена, Момоэ-сан и розовые носки Оми.  
В комнате Кудо его ждало еще одно испытание. Завидев свою кровать, Йоджи начал раздеваться, причем довольно сноровисто. Потом уселся на покрывало и мягко промурлыкал:  
\- Давно хотел тебе сказать, но все не решался. Ая, ты такой классный…  
\- Ложись, Кудо, - Ая сурово свел брови на переносице.  
\- Да, как скажешь, беби, - Йоджи повернулся и улегся лицом вниз на шелковом покрывале, повернул голову и из-под растрепавшейся челки посмотрел на Аю. Из одежды на плейбое остались только узкие плавки.  
Фудзимия сглотнул, и глаза Йоджи уловили тяжелое движение его кадыка.  
\- Я всегда представлял, что именно таким ты и будешь, - прошептал-простонал Кудо, выгибая спину и слегка толкаясь бедрами в кровать.  
\- Каким? – спросил его Ая, с трудом разлепив пересохшие губы. Он не мог отвести глаз. Застыл.  
\- Такой суровый, холодный… Мне так нравится, когда ты такой… Ая!.. – И снова - то самое движение бедрами. Узкие плавки обтягивали бесстыже выставленный зад Йоджи. Лицо его раскраснелось, а губы были влажными.  
С коротким стоном, плейбой перевернулся на спину, открывая взгляду Фудзимии грудь, подтянутый, с кубиками пресса, живот и, что самое главное, крепкий стояк. Глаза Йоджи закрылись, а руки потянулись к плавкам.  
\- Йоджи, - практически просипел Ая, наклонившись над кроватью.  
\- Да, давай, беби, - затуманенные глаза, полные желания, приоткрылись.  
Ая протянул руку и зацепил с другого края кровати покрывало, накидывая его на обнаженное тело Кудо.  
\- Спи.  
\- Ая…  
\- Я скоро вернусь, - пробормотал ложное обещание Фудзимия, с трудом заставляя себя выпрямиться. Штаны уже казались ему ощутимо тесными. Чертов Кудо.  
Скрипя зубами, Ая пулей вылетел из комнаты Балинеза.  
Его ждали дела.

Возвращаясь ранним утром в «Конеко», Ая поздоровался с Момоэ-сан, встретившись с нею возле задней двери. Пожилая женщина всегда приходила рано, иногда балуя парней завтраком.  
Бросив пару дежурных фраз о погоде и о возможных покупателях, Ая запнулся, прежде чем спросить:  
\- Момоэ-сан, скажите, вы ведь раньше были полевым агентом Критикер?  
Женщина загадочно улыбнулась и молча кивнула, не желая вдаваться в подробности.  
\- Не могли ли у вас случайно остаться какие-нибудь наркотики или что-то…  
Брови старушки поползли вверх от удивления. Фудзимия, путаясь, поспешил уточнить.  
\- Вчера Оми заварил Балинезу какой-то чай и добавил туда валерьянки, однако действие…  
Момоэ-сан прикрыла рот ладошкой и смущенно хихикнула, будто молоденькая девушка.  
\- Ай-яй-яй. Оми-чану надо было спросить меня, а не хозяйничать на кухне самому.  
\- А что там…  
\- Ничего смертельно опасного, - «успокоила» Аю старушка. – В валерьянку у меня был подмешан амитал натрия…  
\- Ками-сама, зачем??? – от удивления Фудзимия забыл о своей всегдашней холодности и отстраненности.  
Момоэ-сан задорно улыбнулась морщинистыми губами:  
\- Я беру ее с собой, когда Карина-сан из соседнего дома отказывается пересказывать мне мой любимый сериал. А я часто пропускаю серии, - печально покачивая головой, добавила пожилая женщина.  
Сыворотка правды во флакончике с валерьянкой. У Аи голова пошла кругом.  
\- А ромашковый чай? – слабо вопросил он, уже сомневаясь, что хочет услышать ответ.  
\- О-о-о, - протянула старушка, и, кажется, покраснела.  
\- Что?  
\- Марихуана, но совсем немножко, - стыдливо потупив глаза, доверительно прошептала Ммомэ-сан. – Даже у такой старой женщины, как я, есть свои слабости, Фудзимия-сан…  
Ая не стал уточнять, заваривает она, курит или нюхает свой «ромашковый» чай. У него и без того уже волосы на голове шевелились.  
Надо было срочно сообщить Оми, чтобы он не трогал в доме ни одной склянки, ни одной упаковки и…  
Кудо.  
Йоджи, что же с Йоджи?  
Ая бегом направился в комнату плейбоя, распахнул незапертую дверь, с досадой уставился на пустую разворошенную кровать…  
Но паниковать было рано. Йоджи обнаружился в его собственной комнате, бесстыже и вольготно расположившийся на его собственной постели.  
\- Кудо!!! – Ая от подобной наглости тут же позабыл, что искал его, волновался о нем, думал на протяжении всей миссии, воскрешая в памяти воспоминания, и…  
Зеленые глаза медленно приоткрылись. Кудо вполне осмысленно и трезво улыбнулся Ае, окинув его с головы до ног жадным горячим взглядом.  
\- Эй, беби, я тебя совсем тут заждался уже. Иди сюда.  
И он призывно протянул руки.  
Ая, с трудом сглотнув ком в горле, отметил про себя, как заполошно заколотилось его сердце. Тут уж не получится, грешным делом, списать все на временное умопомешательство и какие-то там наркотики. Он ничего не ел и не пил в течение двенадцати часов.  
Тяжело сглотнув снова, Ая рванул застежку на вороте плаща и шагнул к кровати.


End file.
